


finally found

by combaferre



Series: past lives [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, herc and laf are in it for five seconds, it's literally all fluff, make sure to read the other two first, more john shenanigans, or it won't make sense, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: After a long period of conflict, John is finally at peace with Alex's workplace drama.





	

“And we’re back with more of the best news coverage in the city. Yesterday, a former member of Senator Washington’s staff was found leaking secrets to political rival George King.”

John’s face lit up and he dashed to the television, pulling out his phone.

(two weeks later)

“John Laurens!”

John startled and looked up from his phone. “What! What? Uh, I completely agree, in fact--”

“Ami, we asked you if you wanted fries or not,” Lafayette said with exasperation, gesturing towards the phone that Hercules was holding.

“Oh, yeah. We’re ordering stuff. Um, sure, why not?” He caught a glimpse of Herc rolling his eyes before looking back at his phone screen.

Alexander bounded over to John like the energizer bunny that he was. “What’re you--” He looked at John’s phone and groaned. “John, that segment on André was two weeks ago. Why are you still watching it? Hell, why do you even have it on your phone?” 

John defensively hugged his phone to his chest. “I recorded it, because it’s funny. You just don’t have a sense of humor.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “You’re a loser.” 

“But I’m your loser.”

Alexander smiled and leaned up to peck John on the nose. “That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue to the epilogue! it's done now don't worry. thanks for reading!


End file.
